cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
Halcyon
Video Trivia *After Precipitation at the Entrance ver.B, this was the hardest song before Cytus 4.0. *This is the longest song in Chapter 3. *It's also the only song in Chapter 3 to be a Level 9. *A full version is available on SoundCloud and Youtube. * This song was previously unlocked through Facebook or Twitter. *The blue part on the cover actually almost resemble the blue feathers of a Kingfisher bird. The bird can be seen looking up into the sky in the cover art too. **Another ironic thing is that like the number of times one can Master this song, the Kingfisher bird is extremely rare. *In the story mentioned in its BGA, Alcyone was married, and often said that they were as blissful as the divine couple, Zeus and Hera. As gods never liked how human beings compared themselves to gods, Hera, out of jealousy, turned Alcyone into a bird, in which a Kingfisher bird can be seen in the cover art picture. *This song was awarded 1st place in BOF2010. * The Easy of this song was increased by one in Cytus 4.5 from 6 to 7. *This is xi's first song in Cytus. He is one of the highest-ranked composers in BOF, as many of his songs have received a high rank for several years of BOF, in which includes Halcyon, in BOF2010. *The illustration was made by someone called VIVI The Wikians Say... CookiesNWaffles: Ah, the halcyon days... Get reminded of those days when slow lines were your forte. Lots of cramps, and like Entrance, don't spam. As DSZ9 said, remember, you're not a machine gun. Take care of your timing, and perhaps refer to some Cytus YouTubers' videos. MrGZJcool: This song spells death. Well...almost every Xi song spells death. Anyways, prepare for tight note charts in the middle as well as the end, and when all is perfect, remember le three note hold at le end. Semi-Squishy 3000: Do you like tapping things exactly the right kind of quickly? "No!" Do you want to cram 701 notes into a slow scan line song? "No!" If you agree with one or both of these statements, you won't do well here. But you will like this song nevertheless. DSZ9: If you're a beginner it somehow seems easier than those fast songs, right? Wrong. Being a machine gun is still an issue in this song, but it also goes off rhythm too. Yeah, deceiving (At least to me). Basic1234: Extreme durability needed here. Succesive overlapped notes and extreme note placements tests your fingers to the max. Pit-Stain: So I just MMed this.....MWAHAHAHA!!! Anyway, this has a slow scan line, so don't spam. There are many overlapped notes here, so you should be simultaneously fast and precise. Minseo2000: I thought that Entrance was the hardest song in Cytus until I saw this song... (that was before I knew about L and its hidden songs) It has an even slower line and even more notes... Although the song is great to listen to, it is quite annoying to play this... Category:Songs Category:Award Nominees Category:Xi Songs Category:Level 7 Songs Category:Level 9 Songs (Hard) Category:Chapter III Songs Category:Songs With Triple + Note Groups Category:Songs with 16-Note Groups Category:Songs rated as Level 10 Category:Cover Art by VIVI Category:Songs with Identified Cover Arts